De aquí para allá
by gabiiii981
Summary: Van dos días desde que somos pareja. Ok, esta salida terminó siendo una cita doble. Clyde suele ser un fastidio en ocasiones. No me gusta que estés tan nervioso y que no puedas ni mirarme, pero no te preocupes, se como aliviarte. CREEK, Stolovan. Oneshot


**Oh my God, hace cuantos años no subía ninguna historia o actualizaba algo? Creían que estaba muerta, ¿Verdad? e.e Me pasaron tantas cosas estos días xD, estuve sin luz como por cuatro días porque hubo una tormenta horrible y se cayeron muchos arboles por donde vivo, postes de luz, etc. **_Y AYER FUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS, CUMPLÍ 19!_** SOY UNA NENA GRANDE OH SI(?) Salí con mis amigas, muchas cosas. **

**Vayamos a lo importante, este oneshot. Me basé en un anime que apenas y está saliendo en emisión y van por el primer capitulo. Se llama _Acchi Kocchi_, me dieron ganas de adaptarlo a un Creek xD obviamente cambié muchas cosas y otras las deje tal cual. Supongo que esta historia es super mega Fluff (oh si, puke rainbows!) Y nada más, la historia no tiene sentido pero es tierna xD Los personajes no me pertenecen desgraciadamente, ni tampoco el anime en el cual me basé. Acepto reviews como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños~ jajaja, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

"_Yo… siempre…_

_Desde que lo conocí…_

_Desde que tengo memoria…"_

No paraba de mirar hacia sus lados, seguía con sus grandes ojos verdes a las personas que pasaban a sus costados o que simplemente cruzaban la calle o se detenían a apreciar la vidriera de alguna tienda de ropa. Era el centro del pueblo, el lugar más concurrido los fines de semana por toda la población juvenil de South Park. Una estatua decoraba un pequeño parque que se encontraba en el paisaje relativamente urbano del pueblo nevado.

El banco central estaba en la dirección contraria, algunas personas salían y entraban de ese lugar. Al ser plena tarde y al tener un día despejado con un hermoso cielo azul, no había ningún inconveniente para realizar su pequeña tarea encomendada desde hace un par de días. Era sábado, y los jóvenes que trabajaban salían de sus labores a una temprana hora para disfrutar el resto de la tarde libre. En este caso, el rubio sabía que debía esperar un par de minutos después de las quince horas. Era el horario acordado.

"…_Una fuerte nevada, los transportes estarán retrasados, lamentamos los inconvenientes…"_

Un cartel electrónico pasaba esa noticia una y otra vez, estaba ubicado en la parte superior de un negocio. Lugar en el cual, Tweek esperaba desde hace varios minutos a una persona. Temblaba por el frío y por los horribles nervios que recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el lugar de encuentro era debajo de esa tienda. Por lo menos eso recordaba. No se estaría equivocando, ¿Verdad? No, lo habían arreglado un millón de veces por celular, no podía estar confundido al respecto.

Dios. Cuanta presión. Estaba tan nervioso y no podía dejar de temblar aunque lo intentara de muchas maneras. No podía encontrar su centro, estaba demasiado tenso como para hacerlo. Suspira agotado, se reclama mentalmente ser exageradamente dramático y cierra sus ojos. Debía darse valor a sí mismo, no pensar en cosas estúpidas y negativas. Vuelve a suspirar y esta vez se aprecia con claridad una nube de vapor saliendo de su boca, debido al frío de la temperatura ambiental. Se lleva ambas manos a la boca y trata de proporcionarles un poco de calor con el vapor que producía, llevaba puesto unos guantes verdes manzana, el mismo verde claro de su bufanda. Su abrigo era ajustado al cuerpo pero no demasiado abrigado, de un verde más oscuro, lucía muy acogedor.

-B-buenos…- Se sonroja y tiembla al mismo tiempo que el tic de su ojo derecho se potencia. Se frota las manos y trata de armarse de valor para ensayar la frase. No era como si fuese imposible decirla.

-Buenos… d-dí…- Gime y se muerde el labio inferior, se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos y cierra sus ojos con mucho estrés. ¡Al demonio con todo, decirlo era demasiada presión! A pesar de ser un simple saludo y de ser un simple ensayo al aire libre, el solo imaginar la presencia del chico que esperaba le hacía palpitar el corazón tan rápido que sentía que moriría. Sus ojos azules tenuemente oscuros pero al mismo tiempo brillantes, su gorro azul con el estilo suficiente para provocar suspiros entre cientos de chicas de secundaria. Su manera monótona y frívola de lidiar con las situaciones, y su inolvidable manera de sacarle el dedo medio a cualquier idiota que dijese algún comentario estúpido. Ah, carajo, apenas y podía respirar al pensar en todas esas cualidades geniales.

Solo debía saludarlo, solo debía saludarlo, solo debía saludarlo.

-Buenos… días… C-Cra…- Y como si de un fantasma se tratara, el chico tan esperado por el rubio paranoico se presenta a su lado, llevando consigo una bicicleta y caminando un par de pasos hacia él, sosteniendo ambos manubrios de su transporte con sus manos enguantadas.

-Buenos días, Tweek.-

-¡GAH!- Se sobresalta como si fuera a morir y se sonroja notablemente al girar hacia su costado y notar la admirable presencia de Craig Tucker, quien analizaba sus expresiones con su habitual semblante indiferente y estoico. Tweek odiaba que él pudiese mantener la calma como si nada, ¡Él estaba sufriendo como nunca la presión de estar a su lado y de tener su mirada sobre él!

-¡Buenos…! ¡Buenos días, Craig!- Tiembla como un condenado a muerte y siente sus mejillas arder. Oh no, sus latidos volvían a aturdir sus pensamientos y a nublar su racionalidad. Pero allí estaba y ya no había marcha atrás, luego de esperar que Craig saliera de su trabajo, por fin podía disfrutar de su presencia ese sábado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Tucker no hace ninguna expresión en particular, le parece un poco extraño ver que Tweek estuviera más alterado y nervioso que de costumbre.

-N-nada, ngh.- Baja la mirada, intentando cubrir su sonrojo con sus cabellos rebeldes y le desvía la mirada haciendo una mueca de incomodidad. Tenía que tranquilizarse maldita sea, o sino la presión terminaría haciéndolo colapsar. Mierda…

Y eso que apenas era el segundo día desde que ellos…

-Es… raro verte en una bicicleta.- Menciona Tweek, tratando de iniciar una conversación coherente con Craig. Traga saliva y no se atreve a enfrentar sus hermosos ojos azules. Y por primera vez en el día, intenta con todas sus fuerzas lucir tranquilo y normal, quería detener sus temblores y nervios de siempre.

-Me quedé dormido esta mañana, una moto sería más genial. Estoy ahorrando para comprar una.- Craig no despega sus ojos del chico rubio, comprende su cambio de actitud y sus puras intenciones de tranquilizarse como sea. En realidad, le gustaba más que sea natural y no le agradaba mucho la idea de que se esforzara demasiado por él.

-¡Gah! Las motos son peligrosas, ¿Y si estás conduciendo y un psicópata se pasa una luz roja y te arroya y te mata en medio de una carretera? ¿Y si te quedas sin combustible en la mitad de una calle y un enorme camión no logra frenar a tiempo y te embiste de una forma terriblemente brutal? ¿Y si un día olvidas llevar tu casco y la policía te atrapa, te multa y como no tienes dinero para pagar, te llevan a la cárcel y…?-

-Te llevaría a pasear siempre conmigo.-

Las ideas delirantes y paranoicas de Tweek, su mar de posibilidades infinitas y demás teorías se detienen cuando Craig le ofrece una respuesta… que en realidad no era una respuesta, era algo así como un comentario que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba diciendo Tweek a una velocidad fantástica. El rubio gira hacía él para encarar su rostro, lo observa con sus grandes ojos verdosos por un par de segundos.

-A-ah… ngh… en realidad yo no… nunca pensé en eso, que tú me podrías…- Pero corta su frase bruscamente, seguido de jadear sorprendido y abrir aún más sus tiernos ojos verdes con tonalidad miel. Craig acababa de posar la palma de su mano sobre sus rubios cabellos, como si se tratara de un pequeño cobayo… o cachorro indefenso. Y esboza una cálida y débil sonrisa hacia Tweek, quien vuelve a sentir que sus mejillas arden como nunca en su vida, los temblores vuelven, pero definitivamente estaban justificados por las acciones de Tucker.

-Podemos dar unas vueltas por aquí, tenemos tiempo de sobra. Dejaré la bicicleta en casa y luego caminaremos.-

Rápidamente, Tweek le asiente con su cabeza y baja la mirada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-S-si. Es, ngh, buena idea.-

"_En todo momento y en todo lugar_

_Admiré cada parte de su ser…_

_**Siempre**."_

* * *

Mientras que Tweek caminaba por las calles de South Park, Craig se mantenía al frente y era seguido por él. Acababan de dejar su bicicleta en su casa, seguía pensando que esa clase de transporte era una molestia.

Pero el rubio no pensaba en esa clase de trivialidades.

El silencio del que estaban disfrutando era único e irremplazable. A pesar de que no se establecía ningún dialogo entre ellos en ese momento, podía asegurar que el ambiente era cómodo y muy reconfortante. El solo ver la espalda de Craig y poder seguirlo, tenerlo tan cerca de él y poder disfrutar de su silencio… lo hacía sentir muy afortunado. Sus ojos curiosos no se apartan de la espalda de Tucker, quien llevaba un abrigo azulado al cuerpo, su típico gorro azul de pompón amarillo y una bufanda que cubría su cuello. El temporal era bastante fresco así que era recomendable salir abrigado. Tweek se pierde en sus pensamientos, en la varonil y perfecta espalda de Craig Tucker.

¿Qué… se sentiría…?

Extiende una mano, siendo inconsciente de sus actos, y la acerca hacia él con todas las intenciones de acariciarlo o aunque sea sentirlo por primera vez.

Pero justo en ese momento…

-¡Buenos días! ¡Craig! ¡Tweek!-

-¡Ngh!- No logra concertar su cometido. Se sobresalta y detiene su caminar, gira hacia atrás en modo de alerta y se encuentra con dos personas que eran parte de su grupo de amigos desde que tenían nueve años aproximadamente. Craig también se detiene y se da la vuelta, curioso por el repentino llamado hacia ellos.

-Ah… buenos días, Clyde, Kevin.- Saluda con voz grave, como era costumbre en él. Ellos se acercan a sus amigos con intenciones amigables. Era sábado, el día perfecto para pasarlo entre grandes camaradas y hermanos de la vida.

-¡Tweek! ¿No tienes frio? ¡El clima es terrible! ¿Dónde está tu abrigo de invierno?- Clyde se acerca al rubio y le muestra una mueca realmente muy preocupada a su tembloroso amigo. Tweek parpadea un par de veces y se jala un poco su bufanda verde antes de contestar.

-Agh, todavía no lo recogí de la tintorería. De todas formas estoy bien.-

-Ah, ya entiendo todo.- El primero en pensar cosas maliciosas es el castaño, quien le sonríe con algo de perversión. Kevin lee sus pensamientos y se acerca al oído de Tweek para expresarle la idea que le estaba paseando por la mente. No podía dejarla escapar luego de la escena de hace un momento.

-Querías que Craig te prestara su abrigo, ¿Verdad? Lo vimos todo hace unos segundos.-

Tweek, ante tal atrevida insinuación, larga un gritito y se aparta de Kevin negando con la cabeza frenéticamente. Dios, que hubiesen visto esa situación resultaba algo tan vergonzoso y humillante. De seguro se había visto patético.

-Vamos, Craig, el pobre de Tweek muere de frío y muere mucho mucho más porque tú le prestes…- Clyde se le acerca a su amigo pelinegro y empieza a codearlo en un costado, como si toda esa situación resultara graciosa. Fue graciosa hasta que Tweek se atrevió a encajarle un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo mandar a volar, un golpe desesperado y repleto de pánico. Tantos años de practicar boxeo habían dado frutos.

Kevin arquea una ceja con una sonrisa nerviosa y retrocede un par de pasos, buscaba tomar distancia de Tweek, con verdadero miedo de ser la próxima víctima. Y en cuanto al golpeador, se limita a largar un gritito y miles de balbuceos tales como "Oh Dios mío", "La presión va a matarme", "Fue su culpa, es un idiota". Craig no había escuchado demasiado de la conversación anterior. No se inmuta, rodea el cuerpo semi inconsciente de Clyde con pasos rápidos y toma a Tweek de la mano. Su semblante seguía siendo igual de insensible y neutro.

-Buen derechazo. Ya vámonos.-

Los nervios de Tweek por creer que había matado a Clyde, se disipan un poco gracias a las palabras de aliento de Craig. Ellos toman la delantera, siendo el pelinegro quien llevaba de la mano a su rubio. Y en cuanto a Kevin, él pica un poco con la punta de su pie el cuerpo estático de su pareja en el suelo. Lo adoraba con la vida, pero podía ser un poco idiota en ocasiones.

* * *

-Por eso te digo que si colocas… ¡El doble de condimentos, la carne tendrá un sabor magnifico! Te juro que tu paladar tendrá un orgasmo al probar semejante manjar.- Clyde le hacía varios gestos con las manos a Kevin, la persona que caminaba a su lado y le dedicaba toda su sana atención. El pelinegro abre la boca para acotar algo.

-No es por nada, pero si llegase a probar uno de los tacos que tú haces, _otra vez_… moriría de una indigestión. La última vez ocurrió.- Kev no tenía unos recuerdos demasiado agradables de aquella experiencia. No podía negarse a probar la comida preparada por Clyde, pero temía por su salud seriamente. Tendría que pasar en esta ocasión. Ouch, se arrepiente de sus palabras cuando el castaño comienza a hacerle ese puchero de cachorro abandonado y cuando esos ojos cristalinos se depositan en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Odias lo que cocino, ¿No es así? Lo sabía, siempre lo supe.- Dramatiza la situación de una manera extrañamente emocional. Kevin le desvía la mirada, con una sonrisa irónica. Seguía caminando a su lado, Clyde mira a Stoley con melancolía en estado puro. No quería admitir la verdad, no quería decirle que la comida que preparaba era un completo asco, pero…

-¿De qué, ngh, hablan ustedes dos?- Gracias a Dios, la intromisión de Tweek provoca que el clima no esté tan tenso entre ellos dos. Tweak gira hacia sus dos amigos, ya que había estado caminando al frente de la pareja desde hace tiempo. Sentía curiosidad por el tema que estaban tocando.

-Nada importante, Kevin me decía que no le gusta la comida que le preparo con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación.-

-Oye, Clyde. No dije eso, sabes que no es así. Es decir… quizás no sea la mejor del mundo, pero…-

-¡Lo ves! Es una manera amable de decir que te parece un asco.-

-C-claro que no… es solo que a veces…-

Tweek miraba de un lado a otro, seguía cada una de las oraciones articuladas por ellos. Se distrae por completo y cuando gira al frente para caminar con normalidad…

Entierra su rostro en la espalda de Craig, que se había detenido repentinamente. Clyde y Kevin se detienen y miran la escena por varios segundos. Comprenden que estaban ansiosos por ver cuál sería la tierna y nerviosa reacción de su amigo, era tan adorable sin proponérselo siquiera.

-Gah, C-Craig… mueve… tu…- Articula con sus palpitaciones al máximo, pero sin despegar su rostro de la cálida espalda de Craig. Había ansiado sentirla desde que lo había observado esa tarde. Clyde sonríe de lado, picaronamente al borde de parecer un total pervertido.

-Tweek, debe encantarte al aroma fresco y masculino de Craig ~ ¿Es por eso que no te has separado de...?-

-¡GAH! ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!- Cierra sus ojos con muchísima intensidad, gira hacia Clyde y vuelve a encajarle el puñetazo de su vida para que cerrara su jodida boca. Rogaba que Craig no haya escuchado su comentario fuera de lugar, moriría de vergüenza y si hubiera sido así.

El castaño sale volando literalmente, Kevin vuelve a retroceder con una sonrisa nerviosa porque en realidad estaba aterrado, no quería recibir ninguna clase de agresión física de parte de Tweek. Los rumores decían que sus golpes podían ser más fuertes que los de Craig, porque estaban guiados la mayoría de las veces por el pánico o el terror absoluto. Emociones muy fuertes que desencadenaban esos pequeños episodios violentos. Stoley pasa a suspirar agotado, ¿Entonces Tweek era yandere, es decir, lucía tierno, amoroso y lindo por fuera, pero era de temer por dentro? Nunca podría confirmarlo.

Craig se da la vuelta sin impresionarse y ladea un poco la cabeza al ver que Clyde volvía a ser una víctima de los tantos golpes de Tweek. Ni siquiera le había prestado atención a la conversación que ellos habían tenido hace segundos, el castaño nunca decía cosas muy relevantes.

-Tienes bastante energía a pesar del clima.- Su observación solo hace que Tweek se remueva nervioso en su lugar y se jale los botones de su abrigo una y otra vez. Balbuceaba disculpas hacía Clyde, pero él apenas y podía escucharlo, su cabeza seguía desorbitada y no se había puesto de pie todavía. Kevin roda los ojos y le dirige una mirada frustrada a Craig, le pregunta algo básico.

-En todo caso, ¿Por qué te detuviste así de repente?-

Lo siguiente fue bastante extraño para el grupo en general. Tucker sonríe como lo había hecho anteriormente, dejando perturbado al friki. Aseguraba haber visto esa clase de sonrisas honestas en él unas dos veces desde que lo había conocido. Y ni hablar de la reacción de Tweek, quien deja de preocuparse por el estado de Donovan y lo observa pasmado y levemente sonrojado. Debía admirar su sonrisa peculiar, ese tipo de cosas no se repetían todo el tiempo. Deseaba verlo sonreír todos los días, de seguro eso le alegraría el resto de su existencia.

-No pude evitar… ver esto, son lindos.- Efectivamente, Craig había frenado su caminar porque en frente suyo había una tienda de revistas de toda variedad. Gira hacia atrás y les señala la portada de una en particular, se trataba de una edición especial de una revista que se dedicaba a los animales, a las mascotas hogareñas y domésticas. Y en la tapa, unos cuantos gatitos bebes parecían jugar felices entre ellos.

-¡Craig! ¿Te gustan los gatos?- Era extraño que Clyde ya estuviese de pie frente a sus amigos, había recobrado la vitalidad demasiado rápido. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los golpes tanto de Craig como de Tweek.

-Sí, los perros y gatos se ven contentos cuando los acaricias. Me gusta ver eso.- Y no les deja de sonreír de esa manera que te hacía erizar la piel. Obviamente a Clyde no le afectaba demasiado, era uno de sus viejos camaradas y ya no se asustaba tanto al verlo de esa manera. Kevin no estaba tan acostumbrado, por eso le resultaba un hecho sobrenatural pero lindo de apreciar.

En cuanto a Tweek… esa era otra historia. Él se conmovía a tal punto que no podía verlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse de muerte, por eso decide cerrar sus parpados y sostenerse el pecho con ambas manos para inútilmente frenar sus fuertes latidos del corazón.

Carajo, carajo, carajo, ¡Sólo iban dos malditos días de relación con Craig Tucker, el hombre de sus sueños, y sentía que moriría por la presión en cualquier momento!

-Y entonces… ¿Qué hay de Tweek? Él a veces se ve como un pequeño animal indefenso.- Kevin ni siquiera razona que rayos está diciendo, solía realizar pensamientos en voz alta y acotaciones que casi siempre daban en el blanco. Esta vez era una de esas situaciones. Comparar al rubio con un bambi indefenso y asustado no era algo demasiado loco, había muchas cosas en común si lo analizabas con detenimiento.

Craig llega a reaccionar ante su insinuación y dirige su atenta mirada a Tweek, lo analiza por varios segundos con su mirada calculadora e indiscreta. El rubio pega un salto en su lugar y se encoge incómodamente, sus ojos brillantes chocan con los de Craig, el pobre siente sus mejillas arder y siente como el resto de su cuerpo tiembla más que de costumbre. Odiaba ser analizado de esa manera por Tucker, lo peor es que podría estar observándolo por minutos enteros antes de llegar a un veredicto.

-Mmm. Lindo.- El pelinegro posa una mano sobre la cabeza de Tweek y le revuelve los cabellos con suma dulzura y delicadeza. Era una escena tan tierna, Craig disfrutando de cada gesto o sonido que emitía su novio al ser tratado con tanto afecto y suavidad, y el contrario siendo un manojo de nervios, casi desarmándose en su lugar al sentir como acariciaba su cabeza.

Oh si, Tweek le recordaba a Stripes. Era muy parecido a un pequeño animal indefenso y vulnerable y concordaba a la perfección con Kevin en ese razonamiento.

-¡AAAH! ¡USTEDES DOS SON MUY LINDOS!- Exclama Clyde a todo pulmón. Su pareja opinaba lo mismo, pero no quería ser demasiado efusivo, les dedica una sonrisa que daba a expresar su consentimiento. Donovan adoraba esa clase de escenas entre ellos, era como ver la más empalagosa película romántica. Es decir, quizás en una pareja como en la de Stan y Kyle, ese tipo de cosas lo empalagarían ya que dejaban un rastro de arcoíris cada vez que se los veía caminar. Pero la verdad, Craig no era fanático de las muestras de afecto muy por el contrario a ellos, y verlo tan solo una vez siendo lindo con Tweek, le daban ganas de abrazarlos a los dos y gritarles lo bien que se veían estando juntos.

-Además, Tweek se ve… como una mascota adorable o algo así.- Continúa diciendo Kevin, llevando una mano a su mentón. Clyde lo oye y voltea hacia él un poco confundido.

-¿Mascota? Ngh…- Tweek baja la mirada un poco avergonzado, y se arma de valor para volver a subirla y afrontar los ojos azules de Craig. Articulas las siguientes palabras con bastante determinación.

-Quiero llegar… a ser tu mascota… algún día, ¡Gah!-

El rostro de Craig al escucharlo, se deforma para quedar con una autentica expresión… al estilo Poker Face. Pero su imaginación no se desata tan rápido como los pensamientos depravados de Clyde. Tweek reacciona tres segundos después de decir eso, una frase peligrosa con cientos de sentidos sexuales, se cubre los oídos, perturbado, y no logra tener el suficiente tiempo para arreglar lo que acababa de decir. Kevin ya se veía venir el golpe y trata de detener a su pareja antes de que diga algo estúpido.

-Clyde, ¡No vayas a…!-

-¡Ah! ¡Lo escuchaste! ¿Verdad? ¡Él claramente quiere que tú lo…!-

-¡NO! ¡GAH! ¡BASTA! ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- No había que explicar mucho. Tweek se le arroja encima Clyde y vuelve a estamparlo contra el suelo, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que cerrase esa gran boca pervertida.

Craig arquea una ceja, al mismo tiempo que Kevin vuelve a suspirar frustrado. De seguro esas cosas ocurrirían muy seguido a partir de ese momento, pero a pesar de todo, Tucker amaba las ocasiones en las que Tweek adquiría toda esa fuerza de quien sabe dónde y golpeaba a cualquiera que lo fuese a joder. Era un fetichismo jodidamente raro, pero qué mierda, le resultaba adorable.

* * *

-Y ya que en poco tiempo será tarde… ¡Podemos averiguar si alguien organiza una fiesta o algo en la noche!-

-Nah. Hoy no tengo ánimos. Quiero videojuegos.-

Clyde se la pasaba conversando animadamente con Craig, quien caminaba a su derecha. Al castaño le encantaban las fiestas al estilo South Park (sexo, drogas, alcohol… y sexo). Pero bien, Tucker tenía algo de razón en aburrirse, ya que en las últimas tres semanas habían asistido a fiestas todos los días a partir de los viernes. Era hora de variar un poco y luego volver a esa vida.

-Mmm, está bien. Me vengaré de ti en los juegos arcade. Te patearé el culo, Craig.- Clyde le sonríe maliciosamente a su acompañante, tenía mucha seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. De repente, siente que alguien le toma la mano a su lado y gira por reflejo hacia aquella persona.

-Yo he practicado toda mi vida, así que creo que hoy habrá un nuevo campeón ~.- Canturrea Kevin con aire victorioso, porque pasaba sus ratos libres en los arcade desde que tenía memoria. Por lo menos ahora podía compartir esa pasión con el chico que más le gustaba.

-Agh, podría… ser interesante, gah.- Tweek pasa a tomarle el brazo a Craig y a dirigirle una mirada inocente, parpadea un par de veces cuando se concentra en las facciones del pelinegro. Su pareja le asiente un par de veces, esa era su primera salida oficial con Tweek desde que se habían vuelto una pareja. Se podría decir que era su primera cita, buscaba pasar un buen rato con él.

-Ahora que lo pienso… es la primera vez que salimos los cuatro, en forma de cita doble. Hubiera sido genial que Token también hubiese venido, pero Wendy le quita todo su tiempo libre.- Donovan esboza un puchero algo ofendido, porque la idea era que primero debían estar los amigos y luego las chicas… aunque era un poco difícil de determinar siendo ellos un grupo de amigos en el cual las cosas fueron cambiando drásticamente hasta llegar a ser lo que eran ahora. La regla era difícil de establecer entre ellos.

-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas es cierto. Mmm, es la primera cita oficial entre Craig y Tweek. Wow, quizás en algún momento debemos dejarlos a solas.- Deduce Kevin al observar de reojo a Donovan, podrían pasar muchas cosas y no quería arruinarles la acción. Daba por hecho que habría acción, perfecto.

-A mí no me molesta que, ngh, estén con nosotros.- El rubio les sonríe a los dos, sin soltar el brazo de Craig en ningún momento. Craig les asiente sin ningún rastro de preocupación.

-A mí tampoco. Realmente quiero patearle el culo a Clyde en los videojuegos.-

-¡Oye!-

Luego de caminar un rato, llegan al local de videojuegos e ingresan. Había una gran cantidad de máquinas con juegos de lucha, tanto en 2D como en 3D. En los costados había juegos de carreras de autos y más al fondo juegos de pistolas.

Como sea. Kevin admira el interior del lugar como si fuera el templo de su Dios más preciado. No tarda mucho en tomar asiento frente a su juego de pelea favorito.

-¿Quién será la primera víctima?-

Clyde señala a Craig y cierra sus ojos de manera aburrida. Tucker le alza el dedo medio a su amigo castaño y pasa a mirar a Kevin. No era como si tuviera tantas opciones y jamás quedaría como un cobarde.

-Está bien. Pero soy consciente de que vas a masacrarme. Jugaré contra ti si prometes jugarle una partida a Clyde luego.-

-Te encanta humillarme, ¿Verdad?- Le sonríe irónicamente su amigo al pelinegro, Craig tuerce una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y pasa a mirar al frente. Camina hacia los asientos y toma asiento en la máquina que estaba de espalda contra la que Kevin tenía en frente. Ambos estaban sentados uno en frente del otro.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a comenzar esta pelea! ¡Estoy seguro de que ganaré!-

-Será solo una ronda. No quiero perder todo mi tiempo…- Craig siente que Tweek lo jala de la manga y se le queda mirando sin ninguna emoción predominante en su rostro.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede?- Pasa a preguntar Craig casi con su misma expresión. Pero su rubio no dice nada, lo único que hace es dirigirle la mirada a la enorme maquina arcade que estaba delante de Craig y parpadear un par de veces con sus grandes ojos. Él ladea su cabeza sin terminar de comprender lo que le quería decir.

"_READY… GO!"_

De la nada, Kevin forma una sonrisa confiada y se arroja sobre los botones y la palanca del arcade. Parecía estar poseído por alguna clase de ente, la velocidad que adquirían sus dedos al presionar los botones y al realizar rápidas y jugadas combinaciones era envidiable y muy difícil de lograr. Clyde estaba detrás suyo, con la boca abierta de la impresión. Era increíble contemplar como su pareja se emocionaba de esa manera, estaba demostrando sus grandiosas habilidades y su pasión más grande con honores. Pero cuando Donovan corre su mirada hacia la pantalla, marca un "Wow" con sus labios y abre sus ojos más atónito que antes. Stoley se siente desorbitado y shockeado al ver los barras de vidas de los personajes del videojuego.

-¿Quitó ese combo de un solo intento? ¡¿Ahora va por el golpe final? ¡¿Qué carajo? ¡Esos reflejos son inhumanamente rápidos! ¡¿Un instantáneo movimiento K.O? ¡¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡AHHH!- Las suplicas de Kevin, que gritaba a todo lo que le daba la garganta, no son oídas por nadie. Ese juego era su vida, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien lo hubiese vencido tan fácil?

"_K.O. PERFECT."_

Oh no. Hasta Clyde estaba impactado y petrificado en su lugar sin poder tragarse su derrota. Su pareja siempre lo vencía en esos juegos y le hacía millones de "Perfect". ¿Cómo mierda era posible que Craig…?

-¡Craig! ¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno?- Stoley gira hacia un lado para enfrentar el rostro de Craig en la maquina arcade en frente suyo. Realmente necesitaba respuestas, pero la persona que estaba allí no era Tucker. La mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo de la sorpresa. Clyde se asoma al costado también y su poker face es digna de una fotografía.

Tweek ladea la cabeza desde el asiento de la maquina arcade y se les queda mirando un poco extrañado. Craig, estando detrás de él y disfrutando de la derrota del rey de los videojuegos, se encoge de hombros y cierra sus ojos de forma indiferente.

-Tweek dijo que quería jugar, así que…-

-¿E-era así de bueno?... PERDÍ.- Y una enorme y horrible nube de depresión cubre en totalidad a Kevin, quien se hundía en una depresión sin sentido. Clyde posa una mano sobre su hombro y niega con la cabeza un par de veces. Anota mentalmente no enfrentarse a Tweek en un arcade, de seguro lo humillaría el doble que Craig.

* * *

-Oh Dios mio… ¡Hay tantos muñecos lindos!- Clyde pega su cara y la palma de sus manos en el vidrio de una de las tantas máquinas de peluches. Las grúas brillaban por las luces parpadeantes de los juegos, sólo había que colocar una moneda para poder empezar a jugar y tratar de obtener uno de los cientos de muñecos en su interior. Donovan se separa y cambia su semblante a uno de interrogación y desconfianza.

-Um, ¿Es realmente posible ganar esto?-

Entonces, Kevin se le acerca desde atrás, y observa con detenimiento el juego que contemplaba el castaño. Se rasca la nuca y le dirige la mirada, como si estuviera pensando.

-Bueno, supongo que se necesita de habilidad y práctica.- Le dice en un tono tranquilo y calmado. No tenía ánimos de gastar todas sus monedas en ese juego, quizás con todo ese dinero malgastado, podría comprarle un peluche más grande y tierno que los que estaban allí adentro. Aunque conociendo a Clyde, y vaya que lo conocía, quizás se encapricharía a morir con tal de poder ganar uno de los que estaban allí. Se convertiría en un reto personal.

-Ahh, entonces no es imposible.-

-Claro que no, mira a Craig.- El pelinegro señala hacia un lado, hacia una de las maquinas que estaba a unos largos metros de ellos. Clyde arquea una ceja y siente un tic nervioso en su ojo, la razón era porque Tucker ya tenía un peluche entre sus brazos. Uno que había sacado de esas máquinas, podía reconocerlo del interior de la que estaba viendo hace unos momentos. ¡Maldito bastardo, de seguro con la suerte que tenía, lo había logrado en el primer intento! Craig se da cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con total rivalidad, se extraña y pronuncia unas pocas palabras que provocan que se enoje aún más.

-En realidad fue bastante fácil.-

Suficiente. Clyde fija su vista al frente y clava sus ojos en un peluche entre todos los demás. Había decidido cual quería y daría la vida para obtenerlo si era necesario. Kevin siente un poco de cansancio al verlo, ¿Era necesario que se lo tomara tan dramáticamente en serio? Aunque… quizás él no era nadie para criticarlo. Casi se había puesto a llorar cuando Tweek le había dado la paliza de su vida en los arcade de pelea.

-Debo intentarlo aunque sea una puta vez.- Coloca una moneda y pasa a presionar los botones con suma concentración. Mueve la palanca con lentitud y la grúa sigue sus movimientos al mismo ritmo tranquilo. Cuando la mano metálica baja, sujeta el peluche ansiado con perfecta precisión. Clyde sonríe con un brillo incomparable en sus ojos y siente tanta, tanta felicidad…

Sentimiento que se esfuma en un mísero segundo, cuando la grúa se levanta y no sostiene con la suficiente fuerza al muñeco que quería capturar. Moneda perdida, humillación ganada.

-¡Esto es una mierda, es una estafa! ¿Por qué Craig pudo y yo no? ¡Maldito juego del carajo!-

-Se nota que es tu primera vez en ese juego…- Murmura Kevin, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar el berrinche infantil de parte de su castaño. Se veía tan tierno y gracioso al insultar a una máquina, la situación no tenía sentido pero disfrutaba de esos pequeños momentos y situaciones con él.

Por otro lado, Craig observaba toda esa escena sin articular palabra alguna. Gira su cabeza un poco hacia otro costado y abre un poco más los ojos, interesado en las acciones de Tweek. El rubio de cabellos rebeldes posaba una mano sobre el vidrio de una de esas máquinas de peluches y parecía observar el interior, dándole la espalda a Tucker.

-Tweek.- El pelinegro da un par de pasos hacía él y se queda de pie a su lado. Contempla los ojos brillantes de Tweek, que observaban un muñeco en forma de conejo, con unas enormes patas que parecían de textura suave al igual que el resto de su pelaje. Craig ya había ganado un peluche de una máquina, un gatito negro (La envidia de Clyde). No lo piensa, posa el gatito sobre la cabeza de Tweek, provocando que él se estremezca de la impresión y se alborote al instante. Gira un poco hacia atrás y vuelve a pasar a modo vibrador porque los ojos de Craig lo miraban atentamente.

-¿Lo quieres?-

-¡GAH! N-no es eso.-

-¿Quieres que lo consiga para ti?- Tucker señala con la mirada al conejo del interior de la máquina. Tweek se sonroja avergonzado por haber sido tan obvio e intenta negarle con la cabeza, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para poder reaccionar rápidamente.

-No, ngh. Yo no…-

_Cinco minutos después._

-Lo tengo.- Craig se arrodilla en el suelo e introduce su mano en la parte baja del juego, quita su mano del compartimiento en donde siempre caían los peluches obtenidos y trae el conejo de peluche consigo. Tweek se le queda mirando entre nervioso e incómodo, le desvía la mirada sin saber que mierda decirle y cierra su ojo derecho por los tics que lo atacaban.

-Te dije que, gah, no lo quería.-

-Toma.- Con ambas manos, luego de levantarse del suelo, Craig lo mira a los ojos y extiende sus brazos hacia Tweek. Le ofrece el muñeco más lindo del mundo bajo los ojos del rubio. Y claro, maldita sea, el rubio se muere de amor por recibir semejante muestra de afecto y cariño. Sujeta su regalo con sus temblorosos dedos y cuando lo tiene, lo estrecha contra su pecho y lo abraza con muchísima fuerza. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz, Craig lograba que sintiese miles de emociones desconocidas para él. Cierra los ojos y entierra su rostro en el pelaje del conejo, sin dejar de estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Craig le sonríe, porque verlo feliz era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida. Su sonrisa tranquila permanece intacta por varios segundos, amaba ver a Tweek así de alegre. Eran solo pequeños gestos hacia él, pero a pesar de eso, lo haría cuantas veces fuese necesario con tal de sacarle una sonrisa o una de esas miradas puras e intensas que realizaba cuando era verdaderamente feliz.

Tweek abre los ojos y se sorprende, se estremece en su lugar de manera nerviosa y cuando enfrenta los ojos de Craig, su sonrisa inigualable y la manera en como se le quedaba mirando, vuelve a sonrojarse por las crecientes emociones que desbordaban su pecho, intenta justificarse de cualquiera forma.

-¡N-no es como si realmente yo quisiera algo así! Agh, b-bueno yo… Oh Dios, gah…- No logra seguir adelante, se cubre el rostro en totalidad con el peluche y desea que la tierra se lo trague, lo desea mínimo unas cien veces con tal de no volver a pasar un momento así de vergonzoso.

-¡Tsundere! ¡Esa fue una línea totalmente tsundere!- Muy bien. Kevin los señala con una gran sonrisa y con unos ojos que irradiaban brillos y esperanzas al ver a Craig y a Tweek en una de sus típicas situaciones tiernas y sexys. A pesar de que al parecer, ambos estaban en una nube de amor romántico, Clyde también decide entrometerse y volver a acotar un comentario. Aprender tantas cosas frikis de parte de Kevin había tenido sentido después de todo.

-¡Sin lugar a dudas lo fue! ¡Son jodidamente perfectos!-

Tweek jadea sorprendido en su lugar y pasa a mirar a Craig algo inseguro por los comentarios dichos por Clyde y Kevin, no tenía idea de que rayos estaban hablando. Sin embargo, Craig tuerce su boca extrañado, una pregunta lo carcomía por dentro desde hace años.

-¿De verdad eres tsundere?-

Los rostros de Clyde y Kevin eran fascinantes y transmitían demasiada impresión. Probablemente Craig no era una roca sin sentido común después de todo, quizás hasta prestaba verdadera atención cuando ellos conversaban, a pesar de que parecía estar ausente y no tener presencia propia cuando todos ellos hablaban de cosas de esa naturaleza.

* * *

Tweek caminaba con su peluche de conejo entre sus brazos, le seguía el paso a Craig sin perderlo de vista en ningún momento. Hasta que Tucker vuelve a detenerse bruscamente, gira su rostro hacia su izquierda y piensa en voz alta.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he estado dentro de una cabina de fotos.- Era cierto. A pesar de amar la fotografía, nunca había tenido la experiencia común de estar dentro de esos lugares, ni siquiera para sacarse fotos con sus amigos. Tweek se asoma a su lado, y observa la cabina de fotos sin ninguna emoción predominante.

-Yo tampoco.-

-Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Quieres tomarte una foto?-

-¡GAH! ¡¿U-una foto juntos?- Tweek se alborota y su cabeza empieza a procesar cientos de cosas en milésimas de segundos. La idea era tan jodidamente cursi, romántica y… linda. Un recuerdo imborrable de que alguna vez, en su adolescencia, había salido con el amor de su vida, Craig Tucker. Quizás hasta podría enseñarle esa foto a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos, si es que los llegaba a tener con Craig. ¿Volvía a divagar? Probablemente. Pero no podía imaginarse un futuro sin Craig, antes muerto.

-Bromeo. Si es demasiada presión para ti, lo entenderé.- El rostro sin emociones del pelinegro sigue igual, se da media vuelta y pretende seguir su caminar tranquilo, sin volver a sacar el tema. Pero Tweek extiende su mano hacia él y lo jala de la manga de su abrigo con fuerza. Craig se sorprende y vuelve a darse la vuelta, la imagen de un Tweek decidido pero tímido al mismo tiempo, era algo que no se cansaría de observar nunca en su vida.

-Quiero…- El rubio siente un nudo en su garganta. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil cuando se trataba de expresar lo que sentía o sus verdaderos deseos de hacer las cosas junto a Craig? Malditas palpitaciones fuertes y rápidas, maldita timidez, malditos nervios provocados por la presencia de su novio perfecto de ensueños. Baja la mirada con ganas de llorar de la rabia, se arma de valor para largar todo de una vez.

-Q-quiero que nos tomemos una foto juntos.-

De pronto, siente como unos brazos fuertes y varoniles envuelven su delicado cuerpo y lo estrechan contra su cuerpo. Craig lo estaba abrazando y al parecer no tenía intenciones de soltarlo en un buen rato. Tweek mantiene sus ojos bien abiertos, sin poder salir del shock.

-Ya veo. Lo haremos si es lo que más deseas.- Murmura Tucker en su oído y entierra su rostro en los cabellos rubios de su pareja. Adoraba la delgadez de su cuerpo, el aroma de su cabello y sus constantes sonrojos. Amaba cada rasgo y gesto de Tweek Tweak.

-Aparece… la mitad de tu cabeza en la foto.- Tucker realiza una observación en voz alta, ya que antes de tomarse la foto dentro de la cabina de fotografías, podían ver en un pequeño monitor la imagen previa de como saldría al ser impresa. Tweek trata de hacer puntas de pie o algo parecido para poder aparecer en totalidad en la foto, pero todo era inútil. Craig le llevaba una cabeza de altura y él era considerablemente más bajito que un chico promedio, más a comparación de su novio.

-¡Gah! Sería genial que hubiese un banco.-

-No hay ninguno aquí, creo que no queda otra opción.-

-¿A qué te refieres con…?-

Y entonces, Craig realiza un movimiento que Tweek no se hubiese esperado jamás en toda su paranoica vida. Y eso que él era el amo de las predicciones improbables y absurdas, esta vez nunca lo hubiese imaginado. El pelinegro le rodea la cintura desde atrás con sus manos, provocando que una sensación muy parecida a una corriente eléctrica invada cada partícula de su cuerpo. Lanza un gritito y se sonroja violentamente, abriendo sus ojos atónito sin poder procesar lo que estaba pasando. Craig lo levanta, cosa que no fue para nada difícil porque su peso era como el de una pluma, y posa su rostro al costado de su cuello, sobre su hombro derecho. Ahora si estaban a la misma altura.

-Vamos a tomar la foto.-

_3… 2… 1…_

El flash parpadea dos veces casi al mismo tiempo y la foto se procesa, tardaría un par de minutos en imprimirse. Tweek gime al sentir que Craig lo presiona contra su cuerpo y le acaricia el vientre con una de sus manos.

-¡Gah! ¿C-Craig? Ah…- Suspira y cierra sus ojos, empezando a relajarse de a poco. El pelinegro lo acariciaba dulcemente y le daba unos pequeños besos en el cuello, su objetivo era que Tweek dejase de estar tan tenso, ya que lo había estado desde el comienzo del día, su segunda misión era que dejase de temblar bruscamente como lo había estado haciendo en todo momento.

El rubio toma aire por la boca vuelve a suspirar pesadamente, Craig acababa de introducir una de sus manos por debajo su delgado abrigo y recorría de arriba hacia abajo su pecho y vientre.

-Ngh… Craig… n-no creo que debamos…- Pero su frase nunca fue completada. Tucker se aparta por un momento de él y toma por los hombros a Tweek, lo gira para tenerlo de frente y luego sostiene el rostro anonadado de su pareja, quien se sonroja mucho más y queda hipnotizado por la mirada seria y seductora de Craig. El más alto acerca sus labios a los de él y lo besa, Tweek deja caer sus parpados y se deja llevar por esas sensaciones desbordantes.

Besaba tan bien, sus labios eran tan firmes y expertos, sus manos eran tan suaves y sus contactos tan perfectos. El pelinegro toma el control del beso y provoca que sus lenguas se choquen y se acaricien a un mismo ritmo, la respiración agitada de Tweek y el leve temblor de sus hombros le daban a entender que esas sensaciones eran nuevas para él y que no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlas. Pasa a sostenerlo de los hombros y a besarlo un poco más rápido, sus labios eran adictivos y extremadamente suaves y carnosos. Al demonio, Craig baja una de sus manos hacia la parte más sensible de su pareja, entre sus piernas. Solo buscaba darle un poco de placer, por eso sus caricias eran con cuidado y por encima de la ropa.

Tweek se separa del beso y larga un par de gemidos cortos, apenas y tenía el aliento suficiente para respirar.

-N-no debemos… ahhh… Craig… aquí no podemos…-

Tucker lo ignora, deja de acariciarlo y entrelaza sus piernas con las de Tweek, sentía que en cualquier momento sus rodillas cederían y caería al piso, por eso debía intentar que aquello no sucediera. Lo estampa contra la pared y vuelve a besarlo sin perder el tiempo. El adicto al café le corresponde y se sostiene de los brazos de su pareja, a los pocos segundos deciden volver a separarse para tomar aire. Se miran a los ojos, aún sin poder dejar de jadear, y se quedan así por un tiempo.

Craig lo mira algo preocupado y le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar de su mano derecha, Tweek lo continúa mirando aturdido y desconcertado.

-No tienes que estar nervioso. Hace dos días, te pedí que seas la persona que me acompañe en todo momento y que me apoye incondicionalmente en todo. De la misma manera, siempre estaré para ti. Eres me pareja y nada cambiará eso, si te lo pedí es porque realmente te amo y nada ni nadie me hará sentir algo diferente por ti.-

-¡Craig!- Se le arroja encima, se le aferra en un fuerte abrazo y entierra su rostro en su cuello. Quería que dejase de hablar antes de que muriera de felicidad.

-Te amo tanto, Craig. ¡Gah! Pensé que no podría soportar la presión, pero tú haces que todo eso desaparezca. Eres todo lo que necesito. Y sé que soy horrible para decir lo que siento, pero…-

El pelinegro sonríe y lo envuelve entre sus brazos una vez más, porque era oficialmente el hombre más feliz de la tierra al oírlo hablar así. Lástima que siempre hay un idiota que jode esa clase de momentos.

-¿No estaban muy acaramelados antes?- La voz de Clyde es reconocida por Tucker de inmediato, alguien corre la cortina de la cabina de fotos bruscamente, y he allí a una feliz pareja que miraba con caras desvergonzadas y maliciosas a los otros dos chicos abrazándose.

-No te preocupes, solo vimos cuando lo estabas cargando. Eso fue taaan lindo, Craig ~- Menciona Kevin, ideando muchas cosas en su extraña y fantasiosa imaginación. Craig se separa del abrazo de Tweek, el rubio se sorprende de muerte al verlos y le ruega al cielo que no hayan visto las cosas que habían hecho. Tucker les saca el dedo medio y frunce un poco el ceño hacia ellos.

-Por lo menos avísennos que nos están viendo, maricas.-

-¡P-pero es que lo estabas cargando y se veían tan lindos juntos!- Definitivamente esa fue la escena más sexy que Kevin había visto, en cambio Donovan no pensaba de una manera muy diferente.

-¡Dios, sí que está haciendo calor aquí!- La hemorragia nasal de Clyde les da a entender a la pareja que en realidad habían visto u oído (quién sabe) las cosas que habían hecho en esa pequeña cabina fotográfica. Hijos de puta, pervertidos de mierda.

-Clyde, ¿Estás bien?-

-¡Gah! ¡Lo matamos! ¡Demasiada presión!-

-No se preocupen, pasa siempre.-

Lo último que se logra apreciar es foto que se imprime desde la ranura principal de la cabina fotográfica. Una imagen en la que Tweek y Craig miraban directamente hacia la cámara, el pelinegro no reflejaba emociones en su rostro, el rubio estaba con sus ojos bien abiertos, invadido por los nervios de sentir a su pareja tan cerca suyo. Una imagen adorable y un recuerdo imposible de olvidar.

**;:;:;:;:;:;**


End file.
